


Home: Baths

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [8]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Getting John to take a bath is a family affair.





	Home: Baths

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this amusing one shot. Hit me up on tumblr @sargentcorn

The stink wafted over to Arthur’s room making him wrinkle his nose. With a heavy sigh, he stood from his desk and headed towards their fathers’ office room. He gently knocked on the door and heard their Pa call ‘enter’. Slipping his head inside, he found his fathers curled in each other’s arms, a case file in each of their hands. “Arthur.” Hosea greets him softly from his place on the couch. “What do you need, son?”

“It’s John.” Arthur answers. “He’s stinking up the house, again.” Two thumps sound from the duo on the couch as their heads both hit the wall behind him.

“Not again.” Dutch grumbled untangling himself from his lover’s arms. “When is that boy ever going learn.” Hosea lightly swats him over the head with the file.

“He’s almost a teenage boy, Dutch. Sweat and stink stick them like flies stick to horse manure.” Rearranging the files, the older men follow their nineteen year old son up the stairs and towards the younger’s room.

“I know, but still.” Dutch waves his hands in the air knowing Hosea will understand. Reaching over, Hosea squeezes his shoulder before opening Arthur’s and John’s bathroom.

“Arthur, kidnap your brother please while I set up the bathroom. Dutch, get him some clean clothes.” Arthur salutes with a evil grin and scurries to his brother’s room. “Make sure he doesn’t get carried away either.” Hosea reminds Dutch, who also salutes before following Arthur in.

It’s a few seconds after Hosea readies the bath that hears John’s high pitched scream. Mentally facepalming, he sits on the side of the tub waiting for Arthur and John to to appear in the doorway. “Let me go, Arthur!” John’s voice sounds from down the hallway.

“Nope. Pa’s orders. Maybe you should take baths more, ya greasy racoon.”

“Oh come on!” He can hear the deep chuckle from Dutch as Arthur walks into the bathroom, John on his shoulders.

“One greasy racoon served fresh for ya, Pa.” Arthur announces dropping John in front of him who is glaring heavily at his older brother. Dutch appears behind Arthur, and sets John’s clean clothes on the closed toilet.

“I’m not a greasy racoon!” John argued.

“Oh? Then why don’t you bathe more, and I won’t call you that.” Arthur grins back placing his hands on his hips.

“Boys, that’s enough.” Hosea stops the argument from going any further. Standing up, he places his hands on John’s shoulders and glances down at him. “Son, you’re almost thirteen we shouldn’t be having to gather you up like this. Please, son.” He can feel John’s shoulder crumble under his hands, and the boy pouted while nodding his head. Squeezing John’s shoulders, he pulls the boy into a hug who hugs him back after a moment's hesitation. “Now, we’re going to leave, and give you thirty minutes to bathe, alright? If you don’t, then I’ll ground you for a week.” Leaning down to stare John in the eyes, he asked, “You know what that means? It means no seeing Abigail after school. In fact, what _she_ think if she smelt you?”

“She… she wouldn’t like it.” John muttered face flushed red, and Hosea patted his shoulders.

“Good.” Ruffling John’s hair, who tried to swat his hands away, Hosea shooed his husband, and his other son out of the room. “Come on, let’s give John his privacy.”

“Damn, and I was hoping I’d get use the hose on him this time.”

“Arthur!” Their fathers chorused at the same time getting a giggle from John. Maybe he would take more baths in the future...


End file.
